The present invention relates to optical disks, and in particular, it relates to single-sided optical disks for rotation at high speeds.
Presently, single-sided optical disks for use in computers are read at rotational speeds of approximately 2,400 revolutions per minute (rpm). There is a trend in the industry to access the data on such disks more quickly. In order to do so, higher rotational speeds are needed. Recently, manufacturers of optical disk readers have announced readers that access such disks at rotational speeds of between 3,000 and 3,600 rpm.
It has been found that single-sided disks, when rotated at rotational speeds above 3,000 rpm have vibrational problems. The vibrational problems cause the disks to wobble, which in turn results in tracking problems for the laser in the optical disk reader.
Single-sided disks are disposed in cartridges, such as described in the Muehlhausen et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,880. Preliminary ANSI specifications exist for such single-sided disks and the cartridges containing these disks. The ANSI specifications require that such disks be 86 mm in diameter and be no more than 1.4 mm thick with the disk substrate being no more than 1.2 mm thick.
Published European Patent Application 0 373 763 describes the use of a relatively thin polyester film of 0.002 inches (50.8 micrometers) thickness adhesively secured to a compact disk. The film is in the form of a single annular ring that is secured to the disk with a transparent layer of flexible acrylic polymer adhesive. The purpose of the film is not to dampen vibrations due to high rotational speeds, since compact disks rotate at relatively low speeds, typically in the range of 300 rpm. The film and adhesive layer act as an energy absorption element to absorb vibrational energy caused by slippage of the disk. The polyester film is used to absorb such vibrations caused by the slippage of the disk.
The Fujita et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,429 describes a disk structure which includes two sheets of substrate bonded to each other with a spacer interposed between the two substrates to restrict vibrations caused by resonance. The spacer is made from an elastomeric foam material and is positioned between the two substrates to dampen the vibrations.